spyro dawn of the dragon remake
by spyro2060
Summary: remake of the epic final chapter of the Spyro series.
1. Chapter 1

(the first few chapters are just telling you what happened in the eternal night but these chapters are also a remake).

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake

Chapter 1 close to the end

Spyro stood at the gate of Gaul's lair and took a deep breath preparing to fight the massive ape king, his purple eyes sparkling with determination, claws retracted in a battle stance, yellow wings up in defence position, his yellow belly shining like his purple scales.

Spyro ran at the door but before he got half way he was smacked full force in the face, he was then sent flying backwards by the force of the punch, straight into a brick wall which shattered like glass from the impact.

Spyro sprang to his feet, then looked around, spotting the enemy off guard, so he snuck up to the ape, who was wearing an ugly brown furry coat with ugly blue and red stripes on his furry face, and sliced its back making black blood ooze out, it then moaned in pain and died.

Spyro threw the dead body off mount malefor and this time made his way carefully to the gate once again.

Spyro was about to go through the gate, he then realised that there were four dragon statues surrounding the gate, which were each a different colour, Spyro then threw a rock into the path of the statues, which shot lasers from there pendent's and the rock disappeared and was now just mere dust.

"Oh great, now I have to search all of Mount Malefor," Spyro moaned.

The moment Spyro had said those word's a secret passage opened and Spyro ran into it just as it closed up.

Spyro then started to panic, thinking that it was a trap but then he heard the chroniclers voice it said, "Spyro this is a trap but try to keep calm there is a way to get out of this," "How?" Spyro asked, "by completing the trials," the chronicler said and then his voice disappeared.

Spyro was now calmed down, and started walking down the dim crystal covered cavern looking for enemies.

Spyro came to a pair of dragon statues which had a cave before them, so he went in and that entrance too closed but this time he did not panic, because he knew that this was just one of the trials.

Spyro ran to the end of the cave he was trapped in, and flew onto a platform which was surrounded by torches, Spyro looked around, and spotted a skeleton with massive crown on it, the skeleton suddenly moved, and jumped onto the platform.

The skeleton gave a bony smile, bits of flesh hanging from it's smashed up ribs, which were barely visible through its red, hot armour, its fiery sword blazing.

The skeleton swung its sword at Spyro, who rolled away and used his ice breath on its fiery armour, which then fell off and Spyro smashed its ribcage.

The skeleton then reacted with a slash from its sword, which hit Spyro in the mouth and he bled green blood from his mouth, and spat it on the skeleton which dissolved the rest of the skeleton's armour.

Spyro then used his ice breath to destroy its sword, and smashed it cross the face, making it screech in agony, then back off, Spyro then ran in for the final attack, he smashed it up into the air, then jumped up, smashing into it, it then went flying across the ground, then fell off the ledge.

A few seconds later Spyro was sucked up in a vortex, and teleported to the front of the cave, which was now sealed up.

The dragon statues then disappeared, as well as leaving blue stone and a red stone, which Spyro then absorbed into him.

Spyro then continued to the next cave, where there was two more dragon statues, and as usual a cave, Spyro went into the cave, then flew onto another huge platform, which had green fire, he then looked around, to see what would most likely be his next battle, but there was nothing there, or so he thought...

Spyro then heard a torrential screech; a gigantic earth golem then climbed up the platform, then shot a massive ripple of earth power at Spyro, which he dodged, it then hit the wall of the cave..

The earth golem shot another ripple, which made the platform crumble and then another and another, and then it hit Spyro who went flying of the platform into a metal wall.

Spyro started to fall flapping his wings frantically, and finally managed to fly to the platform which had become tiny so the earth golem decided to use its earth punch, which destroyed the earth under its legs and it fell to its death.

Once again Spyro was teleported to the front of the cave, which sealed up and the dragon statues exploded revealing a green stone and a yellow stone.

Spyro suddenly heard a massive rumbling sound, and saw a massive fire eating the sides of the cave.

Spyro sprinted away from the fire as fast as he could, and blasted out of the cave to the front of Gaul's lair, and walked past the dragon statues which didn't do anything, because he had the spheres which absorbed the powers.

Spyro then entered Gaul's lair, but Gaul was not there it was just more caves.


	2. Chapter 2: the zombie and the key

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake 

Chapter 2: the key and the zombie 

Spyro walked through the caves, until he came to a massive force field; the force field had a massive lock on it, Spyro then spotted a cave which he went into. The cave sealed itself a few seconds after he went in, he then started to walk through the silent caves, until he came to two purple dragon statues. There was a cave near the right one, which Spyro entered, it as usual closed behind him. Spyro walked through the cave, his heart beating wildly as he approached the next trial. Spyro then reached the end of the cave; he then flew onto a massive platform, where there were 4 black crystals, but nothing else.

Spyro then heard a horrible moaning noise, a hand then shot out of the ground, it was rotten, all torn, and fleshy, another hand then popped out the exact same as the first, the arms then pushed on the ground, breaking it, and revealing a zombies head, then a body. The zombie then tried to take its legs out of the ground, but it failed, the zombie then puked, it spun around spreading its acidic sick around. Once it had finished, it had covered most of the platform with acidic sick, it then screeched, and Spyro began for another battle.

The zombie didn't attack, then suddenly it let off a heart stopping screech, the black crystals then flashed, the darkness in them then drained out of them, then the darkness went into the zombie, which stopped screeching. The zombie the smashed its fist at the ground where Spyro was, but Spyro dodged the attack, then used his tail to slice one of the zombies fingers off, but his tail tip just bounced off, Spyro then thought for a second, then he realised that it was the darkness that had drained into it, that what was making it so hard.

Spyro then rolled out of the way, as both of the zombies massive flesh rotten fists smashed, down towards him, well until he had rolled out of the way. Spyro then ran away, he then crossed one of the bridges, to one of the crystals, which was now white. Spyro then started to smash the crystal, which slowly started to crack; Spyro then used his earth breath, which shattered the crystal into a million pieces. The zombie then screeched, Spyro then smiled, knowing that the crystal was connected, the zombies arm then increased in length, it then smashed the bridge, and Spyro was trapped.

Spyro was trapped, with nowhere to run, the zombie then spat some acid sick at Spyro, who panicked, then ice shot from his mouth, which froze the acid sick. Spyro then jumped onto the ball of frozen spit, then he froze another, then another, he then jumped onto each frozen ball of spit, then he jumped onto the platform. The zombie then screeched, then smashed its arm against the ground, creating a massive shock wave, which Spyro sprinted away from, he then quickly sprinted across another bridge smashed the crystal, then froze the puke spit balls.

The zombie then pushed against the ground again, with its stronger, longer arms; its legs then came out of the ground. The zombie then raced towards Spyro, and then it tried to jump on top of him, which did not work, because although big, it was not very fast when using its legs. Spyro then sprinted across the bridge, then smashed a third crystal, the zombie then smashed the bridge with its foot, then it shot a river of acid vomit at Spyro, which Spyro froze, then he ran up the ice, and jumped over the zombies head, then glided to the last crystal.

Spyro then smashed the last crystal, as the zombie smashed the bridge, it then turned into a acid vomit monster, its arms where super stretchy, it then stretched its arms out, then tried to smash Spyro, who jumped over the arms, then froze the arms the whole way, he then ran across the frozen arms, then froze the body when he came to it, he then smashed the body, which eyes disappeared, then the acid sick fell into the ground, the battle was over.

A purple vortex then appeared, Spyro then jumped into it, then he appeared, the two dragon statues then disappeared, revealing a purple key, which would shut down the force field.


	3. Chapter 3: battle for the world

Chapter 3: Battle for the world 

Spyro collected the key, his heart beating, sending blood pumping through his body at the speed of a bullet, Spyro then went to the force field, his heartbeat steadily growing, he then shoved the key into the lock; he then twisted the key, then the force field flashed, then it disappeared, leaving a small hole for Spyro to fly through.

Spyro then ran at the hole, gaining speed, he then jumped keeping his wings in his side, until he came through the hole, he then opened up his wings he then hovered for a second, then he started to glide, he then smashed into pillar, then fell face first onto a big platform. It was actually quite like a stadium, it had a kind of sitting area, which was very high up, and there seemed to be some kind of elevator in one corner, maybe for lowering opponents. Spyro then heard a noise, "I wonder what that was," Spyro muttered, he then saw the apes, which, sat down to watch a fight, Spyro then realised, this was a arena, and he was the main attraction.

Gaul then appeared on the elevator, which automatically went down, the elevator then stopped at the floor, Gaul then stepped forward, a long chain in his hand, Cynder then appeared from behind Gaul, "Cynder no!, he shouted rage in his voice, tears forming, she then went for him, then pinned him to the ground, Gaul then came near, "well weakling, it looks like it's all over," Gaul then went in for the kill, a look of glee in his eye, he was going to kill Spyro. Then suddenly, he was blown off his feet, he then went flying into a pillar, which broke, then came plummeting towards him, but luckily for him, he managed to dodge out of the way.

He then got up, to see Cynder where he had been, "you weak minded buffoon, you just blew your last chance to live," Gaul then charged at Cynder, who tried to avoid him, but despite his size he was extraordinarily fast, and she was just too slow, she was smashed up into the stands, where the other screaming apes chained her up. Gaul then went to kill Spyro, but he wasn't there. Gaul then looked around, then suddenly a purple blur smashed into his face, snapping his neck, then making fall to the floor in agony, "you purple bastard!," he bellowed, blood drenching his face.

Gaul then swung his sword at Spyro, who screamed in agony, as green blood gushed out of the wound on his leg, "you don't want to get me angry Gaul!," Spyro bellowed, his eyes, red, and bloodshot.

Gaul then sliced Spyro three times across the back, Spyro then fell over in agony, tears were pouring from his eyes, he then tried to get back up, but was shoved down by Gaul, who prepared once again to kill Spyro, "any last words weakling?," Gaul asked, laughing, "well there is one sentence," "yes," "feel the spike of my tail go up your ass," Gaul's eyes then widened, as Spyro's spike tip went up his bum. Gaul then jumped away, then he started laughing, "ha you may kill me, but you shall not stop the dark master from returning." Spyro then started to get really angry, then the two moons passed by, then suddenly a jet of darkness shot through the ground, breaking it, there was nothing in sight below, just darkness, and probably at the bottom, a spiked pit.

Spyro then flew into the darkness, which kept him levitated for some reason, then Gaul smashed into him, Gaul then made loads of platforms, which they both jumped on, Spyro shot out a jet of darkness, and Gaul shot out green lasers, and unfortunately Gaul was winning, bit by bit the lasers came closer, and closer to Spyro's impending doom. Spyro then heard a voice which said, "think of three reasons why you should stay alive," Spyro then muttered, "well I should stay alive because, I'm good, I have someone to love, its Cynder, and I have to save the world from the Malefor," his darkness beam then shot Gaul's lasers back, Gaul then screamed as he turned to stone,he then stayed as a statue for a few seconds, then he exploded.

Spyro then flew back up but he was too immersed in the darkness to let go, then Cynder blasted into him, then she dSpyro then started id something amazing, she flew for the first time, she then flew Spyro to the watching area, where all the apes where dead, Spyro was now back to his normal self, "Cynder I've failed, but I know what has to happen, get close to me, and you to Sparx." Sparx then flew in-between Spyro and Cynder, Spyro then rose from the ground, then a crystal started to form around them as the caves collapsed, he had failed, but not all hope was lost, he would return, when all hope seems to be lost, and this time, he will have a much harder time, but he will also have much more help, in the battle against Malefor.


	4. Chapter 4: new world, new darkness

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake 

Chapter 4: new world, new darkness 

It had been five years since Spyro had formed the crystal to save him and his friends, and he was still there, all hope had faded from everywhere, except for a few individuals, who searched for Spyro, and on that faithful year, one of those people would change the tides of war, by freeing the dragons.

Hunter ran away from the zombies, he scaled the ruins, jumping over obstacles, not looking back, he then hit into something. Hunter then got up, rubbing his orange and black dotted head; he then looked up, to see an amazing sight. "No it can't be it just can't be!" he shouted, excitement in his voice, he then took a yellowy orange crystal from his bag, then pressed it against the crystal like ignites had told him. Hunter then sprinted behind a rock, as the zombies came around the corner, "ha, he's behind that crystal," the zombies laughed, the crystal then started glowing, oh and he's also put on a light show!." The crystal then exploded sending the zombies flying up into the air; they then came plummeting down to earth, then they smashed on the ground into rotten fleshy mess.

Hunter then came out, as Spyro and Cynder woke up, "Spyro, Cynder, Sparx we must get out of here, there is no time to explain," Hunter whispered, Spyro Cynder and Sparx got up from the ground, then followed Hunter. They flew through the ruins, all except for Hunter, until they came to a huge forest shrouded with darkness. "Hunter, are we going into this?" Spyro asked, "yes we are Spyro, but if you and your friends don't come, I won't get you to safety," Hunter replied.

The heroes, went into the dark forest, Spyro flamed the trees as they went along, helping then to see, they then heard a mysterious noise, they turned around, there was a huge army of zombies behind them. The heroes ran away from the moaning, flesh rotten zombies, who were quite fast, for zombies, but they were not fast enough to get the heroes, who ran into a cave, to find a terrible sight.

"Oh that's just great, we try to get away from danger, and then we run into more!," shouted hunter, sarcasm in his voice, the other zombies grinned, then they ran at the heroes, who ran to the cave exit, the zombies that had been chasing them first then came in blocking the heroes off, this was going to be a long battle. Hunter took out his bow and arrow, and then shot 6 arrows in a row at the zombies; Cynder sliced six zombies' heads off with her tail, then Spyro used his first element, which was fire, to burn loads of zombies, it was amazing how fast this had happened, especially since he had not practised in years. Cynder then opened her mouth thinking, of how stupid she would look when nothing came out, then suddenly, a red jet of fear shot out of her mouth, making the zombies run away, then die. The other zombies then backed away, but didn't move away from the cave, a gigantic zombie then appeared, but it was fused with something, something like an ice golem.

"Well, this is going to be an easy battle to start off with," Sparx muttered sarcastically, the giant mutant zombie then screeched, then sped towards them, taking its ice sword out of its scythe, it then swung its sword while biting frantically, but it didn't manage to do any damage.

It then charged again, but only this time it shot icicles at the heroes as well, which they all dodged, but they were then slashed across the chest, by the big zombie who was laughing, it then bent down to eat Spyro, then suddenly... Spyro flamed the inside of its mouth, he then blasted its head off using his earth breath, and he then electrocuted it. The zombie screeched in agony, its insides burning, it then fell to the ground, it was dead.

The other zombie's then fell over dead, "well let's sleep here tonight," Hunter said, dropping his stuff, then setting up camp, "who are you?," Spyro asked, my name as hunter, I have been sent by ignites to find you," "ignites, the dragon elders, are they fine?." Hunter sat there for a moment, then he whispered, "there fine, but they are very shaken up, Malefor regained control of the temple, but he tortured them, it was long and painful, they were there for four years, before they escaped, but there fine now." Spyro went quite for a few minutes, then he said, "but that means we failed, but I know what I have to do, I have to stop him," "yes you will, but it wont be easy, don't forget, this is a new world, well when I say new its in a new era the era of darkness, and this darkness is much worse then Gaul." Spyro then started to think, it was the first time in five years, a question then rose to his head, Hunter what happened while I was away," Hunter stood there staring, then he answered...

**The next chapter is about what happened while Spyro was away, well anyway, hope you liked it, it certainly is not my best chapter****.**


	5. Chapter 5: spiders and Sparx

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake 

Chapter 5: spiders and Sparx 

**So just 2 things to say before I get started, I have decided to not do this thing about the past, I shall just explain as I go through the story. The other thing is that I will mark peoples thought's with speech marks "". **

Spyro went to bed, thinking about what hunter had just told him, "why hadn't he been there, why, well he would never know, all he did know was that it was his responsibility to kill Malefor, and save the world." Spyro closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, and then he heard a deafening crack, "what was that," he whispered to Cynder and Hunter, the heroes then got up, Spyro leading, they then came to the entrance of the cave, to see a massive spider army shrouded in darkness.

"Good spiders, nice spiders," Spyro said nervously, the heroes then started to back away slowly, the spiders then sprung into life, the heroes then ran away, they reached the camp, took a breather for about two seconds, then ran on deeper into the dark depths of the cave. They continued running, Spyro lit the torches as they went through the caves, they then came to the end of the caves, they were trapped, and once again having to fight.

Spyro charged at the spiders, flaming them, the spiders drew back in pain and fear, then they died, well the ones Spyro had flamed. Cynder then ran at the spiders, using her fear breath, which made the spiders, flee, then die, Hunter then finished the last few spiders off, by shooting arrows into there backs, "well that was easy, but I wonder why all that darkness is gathering up!," Spyro shouted, the darkness then let off a purple energy wave, then a gigantic spider appeared in the darkness.

The heroes sprinted for the exit, but they were too slow, the spider sealed up the exit with its darkness web, it then smashed a massive ditch around it, using up lots of its strength, it then went into its battle stance, preparing to kill the heroes. The spider shot webs at the heroes, who dodged them, it then shot its little babies at the heroes, who killed them, which infuriated it, and the giant spider smashed two of its legs, one at Spyro, one at Cynder, who both dodged the attack, they then ran across the legs, which were stuck in the ground. Spyro and Cynder then cut one of the spider's legs each, which fell into the deep ditch, Spyro and Cynder were doomed, then they did something, something they had not done for years, and actually for Spyro, ever, they flew.

They then started to fly around the spider, smashing, bits of the legs off, they eventually took the first half off, and then suddenly the spider grew wings, and started to fly. Spyro distracted the spider, while Cynder went for the legs and the wings. The spider shot huge baby spiders at Spyro, who dodged all of them, Cynder then slashed one of its wings off, then she slashed off two of its legs, making it turn on her, it then hurtled itself towards Cynder, forgetting about Spyro, who cut of its last two legs, then flamed its other wing. The spider hung in midair for a moment, and then it plummeted towards the ground, its guts flying everywhere.

"Spyro, Cynder, come we must leave this place", Spyro and Cynder flew down to the ground, then started to go back, with Hunter, they eventually made it to where they had set up camp, they then collected everything, then went to the cave entrance, Spyro then realized something, someone was missing, then it rose to his mind, and he shouted out load, "where's Sparx!." Spyro ran back through the part of the forest that they had already come through, to see Sparx on the floor, dead.

"Sparx, but why!," Spyro shouted anger in his voice, he then said, starting to calm down, "I shall avenge him, this year I shall kill Malefor, but I will need an army, come on Hunter, come on Cynder, we have to save the world."

**Well, the next chapter is going to be about going through the dark forest, and I am sorry that this chapter is not that good, if anyone wants, just ask we to rewrite this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 the dark forest and the temple

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake 

Chapter 6 the dark forest and the temple 

**Remember I put thoughts in "" as well**

Spyro set Sparx's body on fire, his eyes where filled with tears, he then turned around, then whimpered, "we have to go on, come on lets go," Cynder and Hunter got up, sadness in there eyes, and the three heroes went on, unaware that they where being watched. "Hunter, I feel kind uncomfortable," Spyro whispered, "did you step on anything spiky, something that could inject poison?," Hunter asked, "no, not that sort of uncomfortable, I mean I fell like were being watched," Spyro replied, they then heard a rustling in some bushes, they then turned around, to see a small hole in the bushes, with two blood red eyes staring out.

"Hey you, state your name, and purpose," Hunter shouted, "well my purpose is to kill you and your dragon friends, and my name is blade tooth," the creature then hissed, as it jumped out of the bushes, it then bit Hunter, who screamed in agony and fell to the ground, it was a massive snake, it was red green and blue, and it was ready to kill. "And now for the two dragons!," it shouted, as it lunged out at them with its vicious teeth, but unfortunately for it, Spyro and Cynder rolled out of the way. "Stay still young dragons, stay still so I can kill you!," it then lunged again, but once again it missed. Spyro then shouted, "hey snake boy, what's the matter too slow to kill us!," Spyro then sliced the snake across the belly, making it writhe in agony. "You stupid dragon, I shall kill you," the snake snarled, it then lunged once again at Spyro, who aimed his horn at its open gaping mouth, and before it could bite him, Spyro had rammed his horn through its mouth, it then fell still.

"Hunter are you ok," Cynder and Spyro asked, "no, that was a very poisonous type of snake, there is only one of these snakes in the world, well there was, and that snake was the cure," Cynder then began to cry, then she screamed, a jet of green stuff then came out of her mouth, straight into Hunters wound, Hunter amazing, I feel fine now, Cynder you know what this means, you can breath poison. Cynder stood there for a moment, stunned, then she screamed, "that is so cool!," the heroes then continued through the forest, not knowing that there was something terrible awaiting for them at the end of the forest.

The heroes walked in silence, giving Spyro the time to think about what hunter had said to him, "so Malefor had returned, he had turned the world to darkness, and he was building a-," "Spyro were at the end of the forest, all we have to do now is go through the dragon temple then we'll be in Avalar the heroes then entered the temple, unaware of the dangers that where about to befall them.

It was quite in the temple, they went through it looking at the amazing golden dragons, then suddenly there was a rumble, a huge dragon statue then rose form the ground, the dragon statues eyes then started to glow red, a red laser then shot from it, hitting Hunter who disappeared. The next thing Hunter knew, he was on a massive platform, with a huge falcon flying around the edges, the falcon shot fireballs at Hunter, who dodged them all, he then took out three arrows, then shot them into the wings, the falcon screeched then it landed on the ground.

It charged at Hunter, shooting fireballs at him as it went, but Hunter was far to swift for it, he then shot two arrows into its back, it then screeched, then fell over dead, Hunter was then teleported to the big statue, he then turned to the exit, to see Spyro and Cynder trying to smash through a purple force field. The dragon statues eyes then turned black and the laser hit Cynder this time. Cynder was then teleported to a platform, which was black, but the rest of the pace was red. Cynder then heard a strange noise, and then a massive ghost suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The ghost screeched then Cynder shot out her fear breath, she knew that ghosts needed fear to survive, but she knew that if a ghost feared something, it would die, but the ghost wouldn't give up it shot balls of fear, tried desperately to kill her but in the end Cynder won. Cynder was then teleported back into the temple. The dragon statues eyes then began to glow purple, Spyro was then hit by the laser, and teleported to a completely purple room.

Spyro stood there by himself for a while, then suddenly, Gaul then appeared, he swung his sword at Spyro, who smashed his hand, then took the sword with his tail, he then sliced Gaul's ugly head off, he was then transported back to the dragon statue. The dragon statue then began to move, is stone body began to turn scaly, its glass eyes formed pupils, and it blinked. The dragon screeched, it had finished its transformation, but luckily its transformation only let half of its body be flesh and blood.

The dragon swung its huge fist at the heroes, who dodged the attack, and it got its fist stuck in the ground, it then smashed its fist at the heroes again, who dodged the attack, the heroes, except for Hunter flew up to the dragon's chest then they started to attack, which started making a hole in the dragon's chest. The dragon then pulled its fists out of the ground, "well this is going to be fun," Spyro muttered, as he rolled out of the way of the dragons attack, he was then hit by a fireball, which came shooting from the dragons eyes, but he didn't budge, the dragon then smashed its other fist into the ground, Spyro and Cynder then started smacking his chest again, making the hole even deeper.

The dragon ripped its arms out of the ground once more, screaming, it then started to shoot out loads of fireballs, but the heroes where lucky and dodged them all, the dragon then smashed both of its fists into the ground at full force, creating a massive shockwave, which Spyro and Cynder dodged, but Hunter was not so lucky, and he was hit by the shockwave, then he hit into a wall, and fainted. Spyro and Cynder then went up to the chest, then smashed deeper into the chest, eventually, after lots of dodging fireballs, they reached the insides, which Spyro set on fire, they then flew away. The dragon screeched, as its insides burned, it then gave a whimper, and then died.

Spyro and Cynder then woke up Hunter, and went through the rest of the temple, they then went through the exit, they were finally in Avalar.


	7. Chapter 7: traitor

Spyro dawn of the dragon remake 

Chapter7: traitor

It was a horrible place, all the trees were dead and plants, and there were empty rivers, "Hunter, where are we? I thought this place was meant to be safe," Spyro whispered, Hunter then fell down to the ground and started weeping. "This is my home, it was destroyed last year, this place is not safe, and I am so sorry, but he would have killed me if I didn't help to kill you," Spyro then spun around, to see a massive muddy fist coming straight towards him and Cynder. The fist smacked into the two heroes, sending them flying through the air, and giving them a glimpse of the massive mud monster, they then smacked into a tree, and they fainted.

"Now Hunter, to prove your loyalty to Malefor you will kill the two dragons," the mud monster said, Hunter then went up to the unconscious bodies, he looked down at them a look of sympathy in his eyes, he then took out his bow and two arrows, then prepared to shoot. He stopped, he couldn't do this, "hey what are you waiting for, kill them!" the mud monster shouted, hunter then turned, shooting the two arrows at the mud monster, "you've just picked the wrong side to be on!," it bellowed.

It shot its fist at Hunter, who pushed the two dragons out of the way (Spyro and Cynder), then jumped out of the way of the fist, "Hunter you shall die, and Malefor shall destroy this world!" it yelled, as it smashed its fist towards Hunter. Hunter tried to dodge it, but he was too slow this, he was smacked in the chest, and sent flying through the air and into a tree, he then fainted. The mud monster laughed, then he shouted, "I knew he would die!" it then went in for the kill, it was over, for all the heroes, then suddenly the mud monster felt a burning pain in his hand, which hardened, and was then smashed, revealing Spyro and Cynder.

"Well, well, well the dragons are awake, but bedtimes not over yet time to put you back to bed!" the mud monster shouted, swinging its other fist at the two dragons, who dodged it. Spyro then flamed the other fist, and Cynder smashed it, making huge clumps of hardened mud go flying everywhere.

Spyro and Cynder then flew up to the arms, as Spyro flamed them, and Cynder smashed them. They then started on the body, flaming it, making it go hard, they then smashed the body, killing the mud monster, who was quiet weak, even though it had managed to knock them out. The heroes then woke up Hunter, who started to cry, "I am sorry, it's just well you know," Hunter whimpered, "we understand Hunter," Spyro said sympathetically, "now is there a way out of here, a real place where we can go that is safe, so that we can train?," Spyro asked. "Well there is one place, but its very hard to get there, an we'll need the key" Hunter replied, a huge clump of mud then smashed off the floor, , then key came flying out, and it hit Hunter on the head. Hunter picked up the key, then he said, "well we have the key, now all we have to do is go to the tunnel door."

Spyro and Cynder followed Hunter to the cave door, which he opened all of the heroes then climbed inside, and then Hunter sealed the door, making sure nothing could follow them.

**Well next chapter is about going through the caves, what dangers will they go through next, I don't know, no seriously I have to think about it.**


End file.
